


Forever Autumn - Lite

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Inspired by the prompt "Leaves"Set during the "Won Won" Christmas period.





	Forever Autumn - Lite

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

There were a million leaves, each a different colour. 

A million leaves perpetually filling the sky falling from nowhere to nowhere. Brought into existence on this crisp autumn day for the sole purpose of making their brother’s wedding a memorable one.

Only a great man like Dumbledore knew magic like this. How fortunate they were, that he had insisted on conducting this service and was on hand to provide such ambiance.

“George!”

George started out of the dream, it’s round matt black cylinder slipping from his grasp and falling off his bed.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Ginny said. “you were in a dream, and now I’ve ruined it.”

“No.” He said. “This one repeats. It’s a Christmas present, for Ron, only now we can’t give it to him.”

“Why ever not?”

“Pick a season Gin, any season.”

Ginny frowned. 

“Autumn.”

George grinned. A million leaves would be falling around her…. perpetually filling the sky falling from nowhere to nowhere…

George watched his sister carefully, trying to judge where in the dream she was.

He could not mock her for her tears at the end.

“You didn’t know he was with Lavender?”

“No. We really can’t see him with anybody other than Hermione.”

“You’ll give it to him next year. I’m sure of it.” 

“Next year.”

George wasn’t going to make another one, neither he nor George were prepared to shed blood for Lavender Brown.

They could wait.

“Autumn.” He whispered.

There were a million leaves, each a different colour. 

A million leaves perpetually filling the sky falling from nowhere to nowhere…


End file.
